


Vodka and Oxycontin

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Crying, Drugs, Other, Painkillers, Tom is a mess, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another night alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka and Oxycontin

**Author's Note:**

> MORE TOM
> 
> takes place while tord was still their roommate

It was usually safest to keep his addictions separate. Tom should have thought this one through.

First all was calm. He threw a few tablets down his throat and swallowed it with a bit of vodka. Then he repeated it. A few more times just to get the proper sensation, a good quarter of the remaining vodka as well. For awhile he was fine.

Then came the lightheadedness. He was used to spending his nights stumbling around like an idiot, but this was... different. There was a dull pain in his stomach. The nausea was kicking in. However, already he could barely even walk. He clutched his stomach, falling to the floor. Everything was moving, or in double. His guts began to tie knots inside of his body.

"Tom! What just happened?"

Matt shouted through the floorboards. Tom forced an acidic belch from his mouth before speaking.

"Just the lamp..." His words slurred together. Sadly, Matt failed to realize anything was wrong, as Tom drank heavily nearly every night. Thus, Tom decided to haul onto his hands and knees. Even then he immediately fell onto his side, hands grabbing at his burning guts. 

The reflux in his throat soon came out of his mouth. Disgusting. His lips and teeth tasted of illness. He grunted into his sleeve, not wanting to be heard. (Edd and Matt would shout at him, for certain.) 

The bathroom was just across the hall. On the other hand, he still had painkillers sitting around in the opposite direction. But the bathroom seemed like the safer choice. It was decided. Even when he got onto his elbows he'd go toppling over, and then regurgitate to his side. It was so frustrating his face went even more red than it started. His whole body was numb but his stomach felt like it was being stabbed from the inside. 

He buried his face into his sleeves, heaving and sobbing like a child with the flu. "Fugh, shit..." His feet couldn't support his body. He felt like he was going to die. "Edd!" ...No response. Right. Edd got a part-time job for once.

"Tom?" Matt shouted once more. "Tom are you dying?"

"Help mehh..." The words poured out sloppily from his mouth. "'m sick and I needa go to the baf'room..."

"Oh! I'll be up in a second!"

Through the floor, he could hear Tord mumbling.

_"Can't we just leave him for a few more minutes? I wanna see the ending of Salem Witch Bloodhounds from Space 3."_

"Please!" Tom was practically screaming.

"Fine! Fine! I'll go check on him." Tord groaned, slowly ascending the stairway. He poked his head through the doorway. "Christ, this is disgusting! Did you chug nineteen bottles of ipecac?!"

Tord grabbed onto Tom's wrists. This resulted in vomit on his shoes. "For fuck's sakes..." He dropped the drunken bastard into his own regurgitation. "Why do you have to ruin every week of my life by getting drunk?" He pressed his disgusting foot into Tom's back, pushing him to the ground. "Wait here. I'll call 999."

"No, wait, what if I die..."

Tord rolled his eyes.

"If you die then you're a goddamn lightweight. Not my fault."

Tom rolled onto his side as the Norski left the room. Fuck, he had gotten bile all over his favorite hoodie. His whole body was numb and empty, and yet his gut felt like it was filled with hot rocks and magma. His eyes were half-lidded.

Being in pain was...tiresome.

He passed out on the floor that night, high on vodka and oxycontin. His body cold, his face wet and warm, his fingers twitching. Luckily, his roommates had the diligence to carry his body downstairs.


End file.
